


Skate or Die

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (Video Game)
Genre: Excessive ghost town imagery, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: Ra's al Ghul challenges Bruce to a board off where the consequences if he loses are something or other





	Skate or Die

Bruce looked over the empty skatepark. It was like a ghost town, but if a ghost town didn’t have any buildings and had a bunch of ramps in it. Basically nothing like a ghost town, but there were bits of garbage blowing around that were vaguely reminiscent of tumbleweeds.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bruce asked. He didn’t really want to, but this wasn’t even close to being the weirdest thing he had ever done to stop a crime. He still had nightmares about the time with the Riddler and the giant fish.

“Why Detective, are you frightened? You know the terms of this. If I win (something something evil plan). If you win I don’t,” said Ra’s. He really did hate Ra’s sometimes.

The person judging the competition was Tony Hawk. Bruce could only assume that he had been kidnapped. He didn’t want Tony to die, they hung out at parties sometimes.

They both stood on the ramp. Ra’s put on his shades and dropped in. He did a series of very impressive tricks that were impossible to describe. His robes billowed dramatically behind him.

He finished it up with a incredibly complicated move that ended with him doing a handstand on the board. It looked sick.

“Your turn, Detective,” said Ra’s. Bruce knew he would truly have to shred to beat him. He didn’t know if he was good enough. Part of his training for all those years was to learn how to skateboard, but it had been years since he had used those skills. Ra’s had trained for his entire life.

He took a deep breath. He did a wallride followed by a kickflip backside tailslide and several more super rad tricks before finishing with a bull flip.

He knew he won. He could see it on Tony Hawk’s face, though he was probably biased as Bruce wasn’t the one that kidnapped him. However, before Tony could announce the winner a newcomer came into the park. Their face was completely covered by a helmet. He was sure that Ra’s would have killed them if not for the shock of someone appearing in the ghost townesque skatepark. They seemed to stare directly at Bruce before dropping in.

The way they skated was transcendent. Everyone was transfixed by their skill except for Tony Hawk who,seeing an opportunity for escape, had run off into the woods. He would never survive.

When they finished they rolled directly up to Ra’s, looking him dead in the eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I couldn’t let you forget who the real best is, father,” she said, because of course only Talia could skate like that.”By the way your hostage escaped,” and with that she skated off. Ra’s looked at Bruce. Ra’s looked at Bruce.

Somewhere in the woods Tony Hawk looked at a bear that was trying to eat him.

The end


End file.
